


Time After Time

by Ghostoftreebeard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Prom, RebelCaptain May the Fourth Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftreebeard/pseuds/Ghostoftreebeard
Summary: A teachers AU including prom chaperones, teenage gossip, slow dancing, and errant softballs.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishandbossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/gifts).



> May the Fourth Exchange gift for Bookishandbossy! Based on the prompt "It's All Happening." Rogue One characters! Original trilogy characters! Happy ending! This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written!!!

Jyn stepped gingerly onto her tiptoes as she struggled to replenish a stack of disposable cups, careful to avoid hitting the hidden supply boxes under the black-clothed table with her ballet flats.  The dress she had picked out for this occasion was relatively comfortable, but the lace overlay that covered the boatneck bodice from half-sleeves to tea-length full skirt made it difficult to reach things, her already shortened stature even more restrained.  Leia had wanted her to wear a floor-length gown with fancy beading in a truly eye-popping magenta but had compromised on the demure cocktail dress because she agreed that, yes, the dark green did indeed make Jyn’s eyes pop.

The woman in question was currently herding a group of students who had awkwardly congregated in front of the giant balloon arched entrance to the school’s cafeteria.  What was normally a gray-tiled expanse of long tables and trayed lunches had been transformed into a velvety universe complete with dark draping fabric, thousands of cut, glittering paper stars, and countless strands of glowing twinkle lights.  Although usually a fairly cynical individual, Jyn reflected that the effect was quite magical.

……………

(A few weeks ago…)

“After the disaster of the Winter Fling, the budget for this year’s prom has been severely diminished,” Leia Organa, Vice Principal of Yavin High, addressed the staff seated before her.  “As a result, the prom will be held onsite this year.  The previous faculty advisor has been replaced due to extreme incompetence.”

“Hey!” Han Solo, angrily interjected from his seat in the back of the room.  “The students planned it and I facilitated.  Isn’t that the whole job?!”

Leia glared at him.  “You let them hire a moderately famous and very EXPENSIVE DJ, ordered not one but THREE bounce houses, and had actual real live horses to ride in the parking lot!” Leia all but shouted, the wound obviously still raw.

Han relaxed back in his seat, one shin over the other thigh, arm casually draped over the back, as he waxed, “Well they initially wanted an elephant, soooo…”

At this point, Leia’s face was turning red and her jaw was clenched so tightly that Jyn thought she might crack a tooth.  “They are teenagers!” she gritted out.  “What kind of fiscal sense does just saying yes make?!  Aren’t you the economics teacher?!”

Han rolled his eyes as he smirked, “I mean, there’s free market capitalism, if you’re gonna get all squirrely about it.”

Leia just stared at him in seething rage for another few minutes to the awkwardness of the rest of the staff but then, reasoning that this was a lost cause, moved on, “Anyway, so the prom will be in the cafeteria.  All junior staff will have mandatory chaperone responsibilities.”

That elicited a collective groan from the rest of the people in the room except for Baze Malbus, art teacher.  Normally a stoic, sober presence, Baze was now chuckling more than a little loudly to himself, “This is where being old pays off.  No duty for me!”

“While you and Mr. Imwe are off the hook for the actual dance, I will require your expertise for the decorations,” Leia cast her gaze to him.

“Baze used to make the most spectacular decorations for our annual gay prom in the days of our youth!  You will not be disappointed!”  Chirrut Imwe, biology teacher, chirped from Baze’s now gruff side.

Kay Tuesso, physics teacher, raised a lanky arm primly above his head.  “Yes, Kay,” Leia turned to him.

“When you say all junior staff, do you mean everyone because I do not see the point of this so-called dance and therefore it would be rational for my presence to be elsewhere,” Kay stated with the confidence of someone who was clearly going to get his way.

Leia just stared at the man for a moment before stating shortly, “Yes.  Everyone.  That includes you.”

Kay opened his mouth, as if to protest but Cassian Andor, AP Literature teacher, laid a gentle hand on his forearm to signal impending defeat.  Kay lowered his head slightly, almost robotically, as he lamented, “This will be terrible.”

Groans of agreement filled the room until Leia impatiently cut them off, “Enough!  You will all do this.  It is officially now part of your job.  You will plan.  You will decorate.  You will wear a tie or a dress and a smile on the day.  No arguments!”

Jyn had been resigned to this already as Leia had told her the plans the night before when they had their weekly BFF/sibling dinner at Luke and Bodhi’s house, but she hadn’t contemplated a dress, “A dress! What the hell-“

Leia shot Jyn a glare that sent her brain into instant flight mode, “No.  Arguments.”

……………

And that’s how Jyn came to be staffing the punch table at the prom. 

“Anyone tried to put booze in that yet?” Jyn turned to see Cassian walking towards her.

The corner of her painted mouth turned up as she laid a firm hand on one of the beverage urns and replied, “These are a little harder to tamper with than the punch bowls of our adolescence, Andor.  I had a hell of a time getting them filled in the first place.”

He looked at her side-long with a wry smile as his hands went into the pockets of his dress pants.  He had gone with black pants, a white shirt, and a black silk tie and Jyn had to catch herself from visibly drooling.  “Are you aware of anyone actually doing that?  I feel like it’s a myth only present in 80’s rom-coms.”

“Back in the day, I was the one who spiked it,” she pointed to herself proudly.  When he looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if he did not believe her, she amended her answer, muttering, “Okay, so maybe I didn’t.  Thought about it though.”

Cassian chuckled under his breath and said, “I imagine seventeen-year-old you as quite the rebel.”

Jyn smiled, “Well I considered myself a bit of one.  An affinity for combat boots.  I was really into Bikini Kill.  Loads of black eyeliner.”

“You wear black eyeliner now, “ he pointed out.

“I have what is called a technique now.  Restraint,” She challenged. “Back then I was going for the hungover raccoon look.”

He laughed as she continued, “No but seriously, I was such an overachiever that I never actually subjugated authority or got into trouble in a meaningful way.  Just talked a big game.  Projected a big mood.” She splayed her finger widely for effect.

The look he gave her was bordering on endearing, “I figured, with the whole advanced chemistry degree and all that.”

Jyn looked down at the table and began busying herself by moving items around, unable to look at him lest she embarrass herself by blushing.  She hastily changed the subject, “Why is this music so bad?”

Cassian huffed, “I know!  The slower songs aren’t even all that romantic.  What was the music like at your prom?” 

He bent down to retrieve more cups to aid in her quest but looked up at her with that look he had, like he was hanging on her every word.  It made her stomach do weird flips. “I honestly don’t remember,” she began, “I went with my friend Bodhi because I was too standoffish to elicit a meaningful date offer and he was gay in a school where it was not cool to be so the only option was to go together.  It was not actually a memorable experience for me.  I had fun with Bodhi, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t get the whole romantic flowers and slow dance experience that most people get.”

Cassian looked puzzled, “I find it hard to believe that no one would ask you to the dance.”

Jyn laughed, “You obviously didn’t know me in high school.  I mostly kept to myself but I beat the crap out of this dude sophomore year for messing with Bodhi and everyone kind of gave me a wide berth after that.  What was your prom like?  I bet you had the limo and everything.”

Cassian nodded his head, “I did.  I got my girlfriend at the time a corsage.  We did the fancy pictures.  I had a white tux.”

Jyn burst out laughing, “A white tux!  No!”

Cassian quickly defended himself, “It was the late nineties!  Give me a break!”

“Absolutely not!” she shot back, “I bet you lost your virginity on prom night and everything!” She immediately chastised herself for letting that last comment slip.

“Alas, that was already long gone,” Cassian was staring at her in that way again and she had to turn to hide another blush as she imagined a younger, lankier version of him, unable to grow facial hair, his dark eyes as yet unframed by the small wrinkles that now crinkled when he smiled.

………………..

 

(Earlier in the year…)

Jyn had stayed behind one fall afternoon to help a group of her Science Olympiad students with their competition prep.  She was just locking away the last of the chemicals when she heard voices in the hall.

“Kay, shhhhh!” the sound of Mr. Andor’s embarrassed voice met her ears.

“What? Isn’t it normal for children of this age to come up with stories such as these?  I’m just letting you know, it’s out there,” Mr. Tuesso’s terse reply echoed closer to her classroom.

She heard a deep sigh from Mr. Andor, Cassian her brain reminded her.  “She’s been here a little over a month and they’re starting that?  Don’t they have enough drama between themselves?” he complained.

Jyn paused mid-way to the door where she had initially intended on catching them to say hello as they passed.  Were they talking about her?  They were definitely talking about her.  She was the only new faculty member that year, taking the spot of the now retired Saw Guerrera.  She crept closer to the doorframe but stayed just out of sight, now curious as to the subject of their conversation.

“Rationally, it makes sense.   You both are near the same age, relative temperament, and level of attractiveness.  I could see how they could, as the youths say, _ship it_ ,” Kay said as if commenting that the sky was blue.

“Seriously, Kay?” Cassian sounded annoyed, “Leia is technically in my age group as well and I don’t hear rumors about her.”

“Yes but Vice Principal Organa has a weird relationship with Coach Solo and trust me, the children are well aware of it,” Kay drawled on, “I wish they would pay as much attention to the study of physics as they do to the mating rituals of the staff.”

“Jesus, Kay!” Cassian was quietly pleading once more, “Keep your voice down!  We’re officially done talking about this!”

Their voices disappeared down the hall and through the double doors of the entrance, but Jyn was frozen in her eavesdropping space.  So the students were convinced that she and Mr. Andor, the literature teacher, were dating.  Oh, god.  Jyn pondered that, although subjectively he was very handsome in that semi-broody, graduate professor kind of way, she barely knew the man.  She sighed to herself as she reached for her bag and purse, resigned to the fact that the penchant for dramatic rumor mongering was an unfortunate side effect of teaching teens.  Her mind did note, however, that she did want to get to know Cassian Andor better.

…….

**Bodhi:** How’s the prom??????

**Jyn:** It’s fine.  Leia’s a bit punchy this evening.

**Bodhi:** Just this evening???  Luke wants to know if she’s murdered Han yet?

**Jyn:** Haha.  Not yet.  Likely soon, though.  Have bail money ready.  I still can’t believe that you think they’re banging.  They HATE each other.

**Bodhi:** Jyn. Jyn. Jyn.  Have you never heard of angry sex?????

**Jyn:** Gross.  I prefer to keep my anger on the softball field or at Krav Maga class.

**Bodhi:** You’re missing out, dude.  Speaking of sex, have you talked to Nerd Dude yet?

**Jyn:** OMG, it’s Cassian and yes because we work together.

**Bodhi:** You better get on that.  And I mean, get. On. That.

**Jyn:** Gross!  Leave me alone.  I’m working.

Jyn pondered Bodhi’s crass, although not incompletely misguided, suggestion.  Bodhi had seen Cassian exactly once, when Luke had dragged his husband to watch the faculty softball game a few months ago at the start of spring.  He told her that Cassian had been staring at her the entire time and assured her that he was definitely interested in her to which Luke had concurred.  She had brushed them off because she had not noticed that. Although now that she thought about it, she had been preoccupied with kriffing Han Solo the whole time.  Han, who was coincidently the girls’ softball coach for the school, had chosen her for his team. He had spent the better part of the time poorly flirting with her and casually draping his arm over her shoulders in what Jyn suspected was a poor (although ultimately successful) attempt to make Leia jealous.  Han was so distracted by his scheme that he didn’t see the ball that Jyn hit right into his stomach as he leisurely strutted about third base.  As he rippled over in agony, Jyn received the strongest of high fives from Leia (who was definitely on the opposing team) as she sauntered to first base.  (If she had been paying more attention to the dugout, she would have seen Cassian’s wide-opened mouth and stunned expression.)

“What are you smiling about?” Leia was swiftly coming towards Jyn, shoulders hunched, energy radiating off her.

Jyn’s mouth quirked up some more, “Oh just a pleasant memory.”

“At the moment, I do not remember ever having a pleasant memory.  Only stress.”  Leia’s mouth pressed into a thin line, “Oh good, Cassian. I need you both.”

Cassian had come to stand next to Jyn and nodded at her as she turned her head to the side.  “What’s up?” he began, “Did someone try to light a fire on the lawn again?”

“No, but someone found a joint in the boy’s bathroom and Han is incompetent at finding the culprit alone, so I need to do that,” Leia explained dramatically.  “Kay thought he saw some students escaping down the hallway towards the band room.  Can you go check that out?  Maybe patrol the off-limits areas for a bit?”

Jyn nodded profusely, “Anything to get away from this dreadful music.”

“Good,” Leia turned on her heel with a terse wave as she marched off towards the bathrooms.

As they walked towards the exit to the cafeteria, Jyn remarked, “Han was probably the one who left the joint.”

Cassian laughed and agreed furiously, “Oh, undoubtedly!”

………………….

The day before, Jyn was helping Baze, Chirrut, and a handful of student council and art club kids hang the decorations.  “Okay up there, little one?” Baze beckoned from below the ladder she was standing on, perfectly placing a glittering gold star amidst the hanging black and purple drapes of fabric that melted from the ceiling.

She tilted her head down to look at him as she came back to neutral, a playful retort on the tip of her tongue.  Before she could get it out, the shift of her hair tumbled glitter down the front of her face and she scrunched her nose and eyes.  Holding herself steady with one hand on the ladder, her other came up to frantically brush the offending dust from her cheeks.  When she opened her eyes, she found that they had landed upon Cassian carrying a box of snacks into the room.  He was looking right at her, frozen where he stood, and she found that she could not look away, green eyes locked on brown. 

For what seemed like forever, although it was probably no longer than a few seconds, Jyn felt like she was in some sort of dreamlike trance.  She was high up among the twilight clouds, swirling galaxies of stars framing her, with only Cassian and his sweet stare. 

“Ok there, Jyn?” the low sound of Baze’s voice echoed into her consciousness and just like that the spell was broken. 

“Yeah,” she began, looking down at him, “Just some glitter in my face, is all.”

When she turned back to look at Cassian, his back was to her and he was setting the box under a table.  Had that moment really just happened?

……………..

No errant students were found in the music wing, so they decided to check the science corridor.  After that was also found to be empty, they leisurely made their way back to the dance.  The halls were quiet and dark except for the sounds of their quiet conversation and the light click of their dress shoes on the tile.  Jyn could see the muted light from the end of the hall and could hear the muffled sounds of music growing clearer as they neared the cafeteria.  There was a pause as the previous song melted into the next but then she could hear the faint but familiar beginning of Cyndi Lauper’s “Time After Time.”

“Oh thank god!” she exclaimed, her shoulders hunching in relief, “Finally a good song!”

She looked to her right to share a look with Cassian but noticed that he was no longer by her side.  She pivoted on her heel to find him stopped a few feet behind, his head slightly lowered with a shy grin. He looked almost nervous, but he took a deep breath and asked, his nose scrunching slightly, “Dance?”

Jyn could feel her face heat up and her stomach flutter in anticipation, although the feeling was not at all unpleasant.  She nodded, a grin growing across her face, as she took Cassian’s now outstretched hand.

Their movements were awkward at first with his hands coming to rest lightly at her waist and hers hesitantly clasped around his neck.  They soon found a rhythm, swaying to the song in the dimly lit, empty hallway.  Jyn felt that looking at Cassian’s face would be too much at that moment, so she let her head fall to his chest.  When he wrapped his arm tighter around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, an unbidden sigh escaped her lips.  She had suspected that he shared her feelings, that this thing they were doing was leading to something more than just colleagues and friends, but now she felt certain.  She had lamented missing out on the romantic prom, the slow dance, and he was somehow giving it to her, all these years later.  **_It’s all happening_** _,_ she thought, and because she didn’t want to waste another minute, she lifted her head to meet his waiting gaze. 

He was looking at her with that sweet tenderness again but this time she didn’t try to hide the blush that arose on her cheeks.  His eyes flitted down to her lips as she licked them and when they returned to hers, a question, she lifted up on her toes to meet him.

His lips were soft on hers as they lightly pressed together before gently lifting off.  He chased her immediately and she met him once more, firmer this time.  His hands lifted to frame her face, his thumb brushing the side of her cheek, as she pulled the collar of his shirt to guide them swiftly to the wall of lockers behind. 

He leaned into her, the solid weight of his hips pressing hers into the wall, as she angled her head to deepen the kiss.  Jyn giddily thought that this was so comical: they had been sent to find teenagers doing just what they were, illicitly making out in a darkened hallway.  She pulled away and laughed at the inappropriateness of it all.  If Leia found out about this, she would be dead, best friend or no.

Jyn looked up to Cassian, a dizzy smile on her lips.  He was breathing heavily, a strand of hair loose across his forehead and his tie and collar in disarray.  His disheveled appearance made him somehow even more attractive and although Jyn wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, she begrudgingly pushed him away from her as she said, “We should probably get back.”

Cassian nodded, biting the inside of his cheek, that mischievous grin on his face.  He reached out his hand as he began to back down the hallway and asked, “Do you want to do something later?  After all this?”

Jyn gladly entwined her fingers with his and bit her lip before replying, “Definitely.”

They walked hand in hand until they stepped into the populated foyer to the cafeteria, letting go only at the last second.

………..

On the Monday following prom, no one noticed that Mr. Andor and Ms. Erso walked into Yavin High together.  Of course, it was normal for them to meet in the faculty parking lot and walk in together so why would anyone notice?

No one saw the gentle brush of an arm and squeeze of an elbow as Mr. Andor dropped off Ms. Erso at her classroom and continued to his own.

No one noticed anything out of the ordinary.  Except that they had…

“The students are full of extra wild gossip today!  The inaccurate drivel is driving me mad!” Kay lamented as he dropped down into a chair in the faculty lounge across the table from Jyn and Cassian. 

Jyn swallowed a potato chip and inquired further, “Like what?  Mine haven’t been particularly chatty.  At all, really.”

Kay groaned as if recounting the morning’s over hearings was just too large a burden to bear, “Apparently, one student was successful in spiking the punch.”

“Well that’s a lie,” Cassian interjected, an apple in his hand, “Those containers were foolproof.”

“Exactly,” Kay said with a succinct nod, “Also, one student allegedly stole Solo’s falcon trophy.  I saw it myself on his desk this morning, so lie.”

Jyn and Cassian nodded, crunching thoughtfully.

“Oh, and then this one is so laughable!” Kay splayed his hands in the air as he spoke, “Students were saying that they saw you both making out in the hallway during the prom.  Can you believe that?!  They really need to get off the train of thought that you two are together.  I mean, it’s patently false!  That would be super unprofessional and you, Cassian, would NEVER do that!”

The crunching had stopped as both Jyn and Cassian stared wide eyed at Kay.  They looked at each other in a bit of a panic.

“Wait,” Kay’s eyes narrowed behind his thick, rounded glasses, “It’s just a rumor, correct?  Cassian?!”

“So, yeah, about that-” Cassian stuttered.

“What?! NO!” Kay was irate, his finger pointing wildly, “So wait, are you two like together now?”

Cassian looked at Jyn and his face softened as he nodded and smiled, “Yeah.”

Kay took this information in before saying, “Ok. Fine.  This is just great.  I’m happy for you it’s just- now I’m going to have to hear the gossip UNTIL THE END OF TIME!”

……………….

At the end of the school day, Mr. Andor grabbed his shoulder bag and turned out the light to his room.  He walked up the steps, down the hall, and casually leaned against the door frame of the chemistry lab.  Ms. Erso slid a folder of papers into her bag (to be graded later that night with a cup of tea in hand and her feet propped up on Cassian’s lap, his hand absentmindedly tracing patterns on her ankle) and joined him.

They got into the same car that both had arrived in that morning and, after looking around for any remaining nosy students, shared a sweet kiss before driving away.

And, obviously, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Awkward, smitten flirting! Darkened hallways! The hint of a future filled with domestic fluff! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
